disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Johnson
'Jeremy Johnson'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0143736/?ref_=tt_cl_t1 is a supporting character from Phineas and Ferb. He is the crush and later boyfriend of Candace Flynn, older brother of Suzy Johnson and son of Jack Johnson and Mrs. Johnson. He often comes over to the Flynn-Fletcher House to enjoy Phineas and Ferb's large projects. Mitchel Musso confirmed in a Disney Channel spot that Jeremy returns Candace's feelings for him. Also, if Candace is angry about her brothers, once Jeremy comes for a visit, Candace's feelings seem to be soothed. His normal greetings to Candace tend to be "Hey, Candace", (to which she responds: "Hi, Jeremy.") and "Uh... Candace?" He works part-time at the Mr. Slushy Dawg fast food chain, which Candace frequently visits just to see him. He is also the lead singer and guitarist for the band Jeremy and Incidentals. Disney Bio Jeremy works at Mr. Slushy Burger and is the object of Candace's affection. Personality Jeremy is a fairly laid-back individual, not letting himself getting hung up on the little details of situations. If he feels nervous whenever he asks Candace out, it never really shows. He enjoys Phineas and Ferb's big ideas, from downloading their songs to going to their car wash with his mom's car. Relationships Candace Flynn It is known that Jeremy likes Candace because, preceding the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance, Jeremy was waiting for Candace to ask him. Also, Jeremy called Candace to go on a date, when they hung up, both of them said "yes!". Sometimes Candace thinks that she's on a date with Jeremy when they hang out. Jeremy almost always wants to hang out with Candace. He has asked Candace out on a date several times now ("Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Chez Platypus", "Journey to the Center of Candace"). It is shown that Jeremy has a little affection for Candace, when a friend of his asked Jeremy if they want to sit together at the circus, but he declined since he asked Candace out first ("Jerk De Soleil"). Candace and Jeremy are currently in a relationship, though it was never officially established that they became a couple until Phineas and Ferb traveled around the world ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Jeremy is supposed to call Candace, but most of the time, they are calling each other at the same time ("Backyard Aquarium"). In the Museum, Jeremy pointed out to Candace that a fossil with their initials carved together in a heart was his favorite exhibit. Later that summer, Jeremy signed Candace's arm cast with a similar drawing ("It's About Time!", "De Plane! De Plane!"). Jeremy doesn't give Candace a nickname because he likes her name ("The Baljeatles"). Although he often seems confident, Jeremy is just as nervous about wanting to date Candace as she is with him. He canceled one of their dates in order to earn more money for a big surprise, and asked Phineas and Ferb for help when she entered them in a big televised dance contest ("Cheer Up Candace", "Nerdy Dancin'"). Jeremy has a picture of Candace in his guitar case ("The Lizard Whisperer"). During their winter vacation, Candace tricks him into writing a letter to Santa so she could see what he wanted for Christmas. Candace's plan fails as he gives his letter to a postman. On Christmas Eve, he tells her that he sold his guitar to pay for the earrings he bought for Candace, and she gives him what he wanted for Christmas, a silver guitar. They embrace each other, bonding closer for the shared experience ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Jeremy may not understand that Candace is out to get Phineas and Ferb in trouble, as she quickly sets her threats aside whenever he shows up ("Got Game?") or when Jeremy is directly involved with their plans. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Though there have been several instances where Candace focuses on getting them in trouble despite that fact that she is with Jeremy. ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" ) If he is aware of her distress towards Phineas and Ferb, he rarely shows it, and in rare occasions where he does, he will attempt to talk Candace out of it and convince her to have fun with it, much like Stacy does ("Flop Starz"). He also sees Candace when she joined her brothers in a world round trip and, out loud for her to hear, calls her his "girlfriend" as they are drifting down the river through town. At the end of the episode, he came back early to be with Candace and told her she forgot something in Paris, quickly embracing in a kiss with her ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Candace was once hypnotized by Stacy into losing the desire to bust her brothers so that she could go on a date with Jeremy in the park. But when Balthazar accidentally said the trigger word to send her back to normal, Candace ran off yelling, "Sorry, Jeremy, I gotta bust my brothers!" at which point he stared fondly after her and said "Ah... that's my girl." It shows that he seems to be used to, if not likes, Candace suddenly running off to bust Phineas and Ferb ("A Real Boy"). Suzy Johnson Jeremy calls Suzy his favorite girl and is completely unaware of both the evil side she shows towards Candace and that she is unusually intelligent for a child of her age. Although she revealed her above-average intelligence to Jeremy once, he was too distracted by Candace fleeing to fully catch this inconsistency. ("Comet Kermillian", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Jeremy and Suzy also starred on a T.V. show called "That's the Norm" together ("Ferb TV"). Coltrane Jeremy and Coltrane appear to be very good friends, as Candace and Stacy are good friends, though not much is known about their friendship. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "The Baljeatles") Coltrane and Jeremy are both a part of the band Jeremy and the Incidentals. Stacy Hirano Stacy is shown to be friends with Jeremy, and also nicknamed her as "Staceru", which angers Candace because he hadn't yet nicknamed her ("The Baljeatles"). Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Jeremy is known to like their inventions, and has stated he thinks the boys themselves are pretty cool. He once came to Phineas and Ferb for help on dancing ("Nerdy Dancin'"). However, he has stated to have preferred Slushy Burger over their attempt at organizing a romantic dinner ("That Sinking Feeling"). Jenny Jeremy has a good friend-attitude towards Jenny, but currently not is much known about them being "BFF's" because Jenny does not appear as much as the other teens, and rarely at the same time as Jeremy. The only time on camera was in Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story). Amanda, Xavier and Fred Jeremy may be the possible father of Candace's future three children (Amanda, Xavier and Fred). Xavier and Fred share his long neck, and Xavier shares his blonde hair. Fred could be a step-child, or his name could have been chosen by Jeremy, as in some episodes. Candace says "...and have monkey-kids and name them Xavier and Amanda!" or "and have two kids — Xavier and Amanda.", but without mentioning a "Fred" ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas, "Spa Day"). However it may possibly be because Candace thought of having only two children and Fred was unexpected. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Perry the Platypus It is revealed that Perry is Jeremy's favorite platypus. When visiting the Flynn-Fletcher house in the same episode, he petted Perry and helped feed him (although at the time, it was Candace was in Perry's body, not Perry himself) ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Later, Agent P was forced to hide himself from Jeremy so that he would not be recognized and ultimately exposed when Jeremy came over to Doofenshmirtz's to give him guitar lessons ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Francis "Major" Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz Jeremy interacted with both of the two once, albeit at separate times. He unintentionally helped Doofenshmirtz summon aliens by giving him a guitar lesson (although he seemed to think Doofenshmirtz was insane when he said the aliens were coming) and visited Monogram to give him guitar lessons as well, where Monogram told him about the Agency. Fortunately, it didn't seem that he believed the idea of animals leading double lives as agents ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda Flynn once said that Jeremy was such a nice boy. Jeremy is always polite around her, although Candace was worried that she would embarrass her. Songs that Jeremy has sung *Ugly *Do Nothing Day *Tree-Related Wish *The Twelve Days of Christmas *Breath *Set the Record Straight *My Cruisin' Sweet Ride Background Information *Jeremy Johnson, like all the other characters, has his own set of trademark clothes. Typically, he wears an olive-green shirt over a brown T-shirt with beige cargo shorts. He changed clothes often, usually dressing up for dates with Candace. He also has been seen frequently in his Mr. Slushy Dawg uniform, which includes a hat with a sausage poking out of it. * He is the guitar player for Jeremy and the Incidentals. He is apparently the founder and/or leader, since the group has been named after him. *He bears a striking resemblance to Charles Pipping IV. *He owns and can use a camera quite well. He also takes photography classes, although how often is unknown ("Got Game?"). *Gelatin is his favorite dessert ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). *Jeremy appears in a TV ad for flip-flops. Candace says Jeremy has "hunky ankles" ("Let's Take a Quiz"). *He is seen working at Slushy Dawg and Slushy Burger. *Candace's future son, Xavier, looks a lot like Jeremy. Xavier, Fred and Amanda could be sired by Jeremy. *In his first proper appearance, he does not speak ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). *He has been affected by three of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "inators", but without realizing it. He was turned into a grungy, heavy-metal rocker, but restored by Agent P to his normal self ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). He also became attached to Candace at the waist while he was sleeping ("Canderemy"). He was even turned into a "Druelselsteinien Jeremy" and was later restored to normal ("The Curse of Candace"). *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz expressed interest in him when she saw that he was a guitarist, but then quickly lost interest and says "I'm outta here" when she finds that out he does not play or listen to heavy metal ("The Lizard Whisperer"). *Jeremy has a picture of Candace in his guitar case; the very same picture she accidentally sent him. ("The Bully Code", "The Lizard Whisperer"). *Originally, the character of Jeremy was to be never shown on-screen and only referenced in conversation by other characters. The producers liked Mitchel Musso's voice so much that they decided to make Jeremy an actual character and have Musso voice him. Wired GeekDad interview *He has a British background. ("Moon Farm") *It's unknown why Jeremy likes Candace, as he was constantly cut off when trying to tell her. ("The Great Indoors") *The tooth fairy never visited him as a kid. His baby teeth are still with him, but he had lost one. ("Knot My Problem") *He is a full year older than Candace. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *He carries a drain unclogger around with him. ("Monster from the Id") Appearances *"Rollercoaster" (Cameo) *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Toy to the World" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" *"It's About Time!" *"Crack That Whip" *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" (as Jeremiah) *"Hail Doofania!" *"Out to Launch" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Backyard Aquarium" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Chez Platypus" *"Perry Lays an Egg" *"Gaming the System" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" (Silent cameo) *"That Sinking Feeling" *"The Baljeatles" *"Spa Day" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"The Bully Code" *"Nerdy Dancin'" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Suddenly Suzy" *"The Lizard Whisperer" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Split Personality" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"The Great Indoors" *"Canderemy" *"Run, Candace, Run" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Moon Farm" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Bad Hair Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"My Fair Goalie *"The Curse of Candace" *"Lotsa Latkes" (Mentioned) *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Monster from the Id" *"Gi-Ants" *"Let's Bounce" *"Meapless in Seattle" (Mentioned) *"Delivery of Destiny" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" *"Where's Perry?" (speaking cameo) *"Ferb TV" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly on the Wall" *"My Sweet Ride" *"Great Balls of Water" *"Where's Pinky?" }} Gallery References External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Disney characters Category:Musicians Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Parents Category:Supporting Characters Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:American characters